I'm Sorry, Helia
by Windrea
Summary: When Anagan kisses Flora, Helia breaks up with with her and moves on and dates Krystal. Heartbroken and confused, can Flora find a way to apologize to Helia? Or will they never be back together? Secret Love Song by Little Mix featuring Jason Derulo.


**Hey guys, just a one shot. I got bored and its dark so yeah, lets get on with it before I kill my computer. I do not own song or people.**

* * *

Helia and his new girlfriend, Krystal walked into the Fruity Music Bar. Helia and Flora broke up after Anagan kissed her. So far, too Helia's confusion, she was taking the break up emotionally. A few days after the break up, Krystal asked him out and he accepted. The new couple were planning on watching the Winx concert for a date at the Fruity Music Bar.

"So? Are you liking tonight, Helia?" Krystal asked, as they sat down.

"It's nice." He replied.

"Helia! Forget Flora, she two-timed you for Anagan. And for one, Flora's a slut." Krystal crossed her arms.

Helia got angry. _'Why am I so angry about this?'_

"Hey everybody!" Bloom called from the microphone, causing everyone to cheer. "Tonight, our girl Flora's going to sing tonight! A song she wrote herself!"

Krystal chuckled. "Like she can write a song!"

Helia smiled a bit, happy Flora was taking a chance like this and ignoring Krystal's statement.

"Hey everyone." Flora said, quite nervous. "I made a huge mistake a few weeks ago and I took it very, very hard. I couldn't sleep, eat, or be hydrated. I passed out a few times to due to that writing this song. I hope you enjoy this song, thank you."

Helia raised an eyebrow.

 ** _Secret Love Song- Little Mix_** ** _featuring Jason Derulo_**

 _ **Bloom: When you**_ ** _hold me in the street. And you kiss on the dance floor._**

 ** _Stella: I wish that we could be like that! Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Bloom and Stella: Cause' I'm yours!_**

 ** _Tecna: We keep behind closed doors._**

 ** _Every time I see you I die a little more._**

 ** _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls._**

 ** _It'll never be enough._**

 ** _Musa: It's obvious your meant for me._**

 ** _Every piece of you it just fits perfectly._**

 ** _Every second, every thought I'm in so deep._**

 ** _But I'll never show it on my face._**

 ** _Tecna (Harmony) and Musa (Melody): But we know this._**

 ** _We got a love that is homeless._**

Helia got the message. Realizing Flora was not guilty of what happened.

"Be right back."

 ** _Bloom and Stella: Why can't you hold me, in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**

 ** _Tecna and Musa: I wish that we could be like that! Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa: Cause' I'm yours!_**

 ** _(Helia walks on stage, surprising the Winx and Krystal)_**

 ** _Helia: When you're with him, do you call his name?_**

 ** _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_**

 ** _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_**

 ** _Or would you play it safe and stay._**

 ** _Girl, you know this._**

 ** _We got a love that is hopeless._**

 ** _Bloom and Stella: Why can't you hold me, in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**

 ** _Tecna and Musa: I wish that we could be like that! Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa: Cause' I'm yours!_**

 ** _Helia: And nobody knows I'm in love with someones baby._**

 ** _Aisha: I don't want to hide us away._**

 ** _Helia: Tell the world about the love were making_**

 ** _Aisha: I'm living for that day._**

 ** _Helia and Aisha: Someday._**

 ** _(Flora walks up to Helia, looking nervous as ever as Aisha hands her the microphone)_**

 ** _Helia: Why can't I hold you in the street?_**

 ** _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**

 ** _Flora: I wish that we could be like that_**

 ** _Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Cause I'm yours; I'M YOURS!_**

 ** _Ohhhhh_**

 ** _Flora and Helia: Why can't I hold you in streets? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**

 ** _I wish we could be like that._**

 ** _Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Cause' I'm yours_**

 ** _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_**

 ** _I wanna shout it out from the rooftop!_**

 ** _I wish we could be like that_**

 ** _Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Cause' I'm yours!_**

 ** _(Helia lifted Flora's chin)_**

 ** _Flora: Why can't we be like that?_**

 ** _Wish we could be like, that..._**

Helia kissed Flora. At an instant, Flora blushed.

Once they pulled apart, Helia asked, "Why did you kiss Anagan?"

Flora glanced at her feet. "He asked me out. I was too shocked to move, he leaned in and kissed me. I was trying to get back to my senses but I just couldn't Helia. I'm sorry."

The crowd awed. Krystal, steaming with anger, left the bar.

"I love you, Flora."

"And I love you too."

They shared a kiss.

* * *

 **I still hate their love life. Their too adorable!**


End file.
